


Whiskey Lullaby

by PhloxFox (Ravenwood316)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, Blood, Death, M/M, Sad, Song fic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwood316/pseuds/PhloxFox
Summary: One shot based on Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. Suicide is a given in this so please be careful if suicide or blood triggers you.





	Whiskey Lullaby

It all started with an argument. No one knew what it was really about; all they knew was that it ended up with Keith storming out of the apartment and Lance yelling at him to never come back. Hunk and Pidge tried to confront Lance about it but he simply shut them out.

Lance had tried Keith’s number several times but kept getting his voicemail till he eventually stopped calling. Being left with his own thoughts he quietly spiraled over the next several months trying to hide just how broken he actually was. Everyone he knew was starting to worry about him when he would force smiles or stare into space longer than normal and eventually he just stopped showing up to things at all.

Finally fed up with their friend’s attitude Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Shiro decided to show up at Lance’s apartment to stage an intervention. Hunk used his spare key and opened the door flinching when they all saw the state the home was in. The entire front room looked like a tornado had hit with furniture overturned and things lying broken on the wooden floors.

Moving further in they fanned out to search for their friend till they all heard Allura scream from the bedroom. Rushing toward the sound none of them were prepared for what they found. Lance was lying face down in one of the pillows wearing one of Keith’s jackets. He could have been mistaken for being asleep if it wasn’t for the bloody knife in his hand and the slit wrists dyeing the crisp white sheets red.

When Keith heard the news his world crashed down around him. After the fight he went to the desert to spend time with his mother and cool off only to return to a phone full of voicemails from a dead man and questions from his friends. Keith stumbled into the cemetery begging for it all to be a nightmare, for it all to be a sick joke, but there on the hill under a willow tree was a single glossy stone.

The next thing he knew Shiro was dragging his ass home with a half full bottle of whiskey in his hand. More and more Keith found himself surrounded by empty bottles as he tried desperately to drink away Lance’s memory. Everyone knew he had a problem but didn’t know how much he blamed himself for what had happened. Finally Keith just couldn’t take the pain, the sadness, and all of the rumors that he heard whispered behind his back by people who knew what happened whenever he would leave a room.

When Keith went full radio silence his friends braced themselves for the worst but nothing could fully prepare them for what they found. Keith was sprawled on the floor of the living room with a single gunshot wound to the temple surrounded by photos of him and Lance holding a note that said _I’ll love him till I die_.

They decided to have him laid next to Lance beneath the willow tree hoping that at least they’d be together. As everyone filed out after the burial Coran turned around to take one last look at the two young men he saw as sons and smiled at what he saw. They were both dressed in white as Keith spun Lance around in his arms before sharing a kiss as they faded into the evening

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank Leadernovaandthemacabre for putting up with all my sound boarding. I love you sooo much for that!!!!!!!


End file.
